mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Piña Colada/Galeria
Primeira temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Cheerilee class S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Liza Doolots and Piña Colada gasp S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Segunda temporada Lição Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Spike startled S2E4.png Spike calming down S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Pinkie Pie asking where Pipsqueak is S2E04.png Pinkie Pie shouting 2 S2E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png Foals screaming S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister2 S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2 S2E05.png The final jump S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Belas Pústulas Strike S02E06.png School S2E6.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Class S2E6.pngCheerilee 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'you're ready' S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Piña Colada S2E8.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Ponyville Confidencial Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Terceira temporada Uma Maçã Ruim The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Jogos para Pôneis Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Fillies in awe of Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Modos Simples Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unsure S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon skeptical S4E15.png Twilight and foals watch apple grow S4E15.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Quinta temporada Um Pedaço da Vida Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Festa Estragada Twilight searching S5E11.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Orchard Blossom tangled in her bloomers S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Four sister teams lined up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada racing S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada see incoming hay bale S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina nearly crushed by hay bale S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "Stop!" S5E18.png Diamond "Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!" S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Diversos CMC intro.png en:Piña Colada/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens